squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
A Battle at Mt. Rock
Summary The episode begins as Geumsaegi returns from privately mourning the death of Scout Goseumdochi, unaware that Mulmangcho has confirmed the Chief of Staff's suspicions that Geumsaegi is a Flower Hill Spy. The Chief however considers it an opportunity to be rid of Commander Jogjebi, but cannot forgive that he was working with Goseumdochi to destroy the Ice Canons and orders his immediate arrest. Geumsaegi arrives at the base and prepares to park only to be surrounded and violently hounded by mice. Shocked at the sudden change in their behaviour, he arms himself and demands an explanation. Mulmangcho reveals himself to be leading the arrest party just as Geumsaegi's bodyguards appointed by Jogjebi emerge to see their charge in danger. They rush to his aid and demand to know under what charge is he to be arrested. Mulmangcho brushes their questions aside, but is easily overpowered by a weasel bodyguard. After the mouse struggles to retrieve his spectacles, he orders Geumsaegi and his guard to be arrested and the group is attacked. The Black Rock Mice are easily overpowered, whilst Geumsaegi's mouse guard burrows to a car and retrieves it to help the group make their escape as Mulmangcho orders their pursuit. The Chief watches the incident on screen and calls for their escape routes to be blocked, and forces they group to take a route that leads them directly into a pitfall trap. The Chief orders their imprisonment, hoping to use them to lure Jogjebi into the open. Jogjebi in the meantime sadly looks over Shark Isle, lamenting the loss of his canons, the stress triggering a small fit as a result of his injuries sustained in S01 E03. Shaking off the concerned mice, he furiously blames the Chief of Staff, believing the Mt Rock forces to have been involved in the destruction of the canons rather than Goseumdochi. He receives word that the forces of Mt Rock have arrested Geumsaegi under suspicion that he is a Flower Hill Spy. Jogjebi wrestles with his emotions, recalling that he believed Geumsaegi upon the previous accusation. But also considers that this is a ploy and that the Chief of Staff is laughing in his face. He immediately orders his Special Unit to be deployed. He oversees the forces finishing a brutal training regime where they demonstrate their immense strength and skills in marksmanship and martial arts. The Chief of Staff happily thinks of how he will take over Jogjebi's forces whilst Geumsaegi considers the same possibility and decides he must not allow it to happen. Scout Commander Aekku and Mulmangcho pass by his cell and take the opportunity to gloat, but Mulmangcho - aware of Geumsaegi's ability to evade trouble attempts to execute him on the spot only to be stopped by the Aekku, reminding him that Geumsaegi is needed alive for the time being. They are interrupted when he receives a call from a Mt Rock spy "Tokgasi" stationed in Flower Hill. Geumsaegi is horrified to hear that his home has been infiltrated and wonders if his Commanding Officers are aware. Back at Flower Hill, the public are addressed by Commanders Goseumdochi, Darami and Mulori. Commander Goseumdochi announces that the Ice Canons have been destroyed and that the forces of Flower Hill are here to give the commonfolk their thanks for their ongoing encouragement and support. The Village Leaders are presented with bouquets of flowers, and Uncle Gom warmly promises that the commonfolk will always be on the side of their protectors. With that, they are to head to the beach for a celebration to commemorate the destruction of the Ice Canons. However, the happiness is cut short when news arrives of Geumsaegi's arrest. Not prepared to lose another friend and ally, Commander Goseumdochi suggests it's time to use Juldarami, who is still spying in Mt Rock, to aid Geumsaegi. Juldarami, his mission set, enters the prison compound of Mt Rock, scolds two mice for failing to recognise him as he enters. Coming across the prison caterer, he asks where he is going with his large platter, reasoning that Geumsaegi is no longer the "Special Envoy" and undeserving of special treatment. Demanding a glass of water, he waits until the caterer leaves before inspecting the meal. Geumsaegi tries to think his way out of his predicament when his meal is delivered. After the cater leaves he looks over the food to find Juldarami has tampered with it, leaving him a laser pistol, a map and instructions with the Flag of Flower Hill etched on it. Moved to tears that his friends back home are by his side in spirit. He thinks back to his time in Squirrel village, playing with Bamsaegi, going sledding in Winter with his brother and friends before he and Juldarami ski'd off for their first mission with the enemy.back in S01 E04. With fresh determination, Geumsaegi waits until his guard has fallen asleep and burns his way through his cell door lock. His bodyguards are in a separate cell, one of the weasels weeping pitifully. Scolded by the mouse for his crying, he replies that he wants to survive. Geumsaegi breaks in with weapons and tells them that they have been falsely arrested as Flower Hill Spies, the blame for the destruction of the Ice Canons pinned on them. He tells them they must escape and report to Jogjebi. However, the caterer returns, notices Geumsaegi's empty cell and sounds the alarm and soon the prison is overrun with Mt Rock Soldiers. The group manage to evade them and seal them in the prison block. The Chief is enraged to hear of the escape and orders their recapture. Aekku gives chase as the group steal an armed vehicle. Using the mounted gun, Geumsaegi is able to mow down pursuing soldiers. He orders the driving weasel to keep driving, and that he and the remaining two will rendezvous with him later. He and his guards leap into the tree as the vehicle drives off, the soldiers following the car. As Geumsaegi and his weasel guard overtake a watchtower, the mouse burrows towards the compound as the three begin their effort to abduct the Chief of Staff. Geumsaegi's weasel driver begins to cry once more, fearing he will die when he is inevitably caught. Paratroopers are deployed and they open fire on the car and the weasel leaps from the vehicle as it loses control and crashes. When Aekku approaches the driver, he is angered to see that he has been tricked, snaps the driver's neck and orders the troops return to the compound. Meanwhile, the surviving weasel and Geumsaegi manage to attack and overpower the Chief of Staff. The Chief briefly gains the upper hand and moves to shoot the remaining weasel only to be once again taken down be Geumsaegi. However, Aekku's forces close in and Mulmangcho, immediately noting the damage to the Chief's office window, deducts he is in danger and orders the troops to his office. Seeing the compound surrounded and hearing the troops near the office, Geumsaegi holds a pistol to the Chief's head and demands they back off or he will execute him. The Chief orders his soldier's to comply. A female Mouse acts as hostage negotiator and coquettishly asks Geumsaegi to surrender without harming the Chief if he wishes to survive. Geumsaegi looks around to find a way out and notices a trapdoor in the floor, recalling that a chair can be called forth from below. Experimenting with office buttons, he sees that it is not only still functional, but his mouse Guard is awaiting below with a getaway car. Satisfied, he responds to the hostage negotiator that he will leave without taking the Chief provided they make way and allow him to leave. Mulmangcho and the Aekku agree to pretend to comply only to ensnare him as he passes by. Mulmangcho watches the Chiefs window and see's what appears to be the Chief sitting with his back to the window. However, when they arrive in his office, they see that his clothes have been used to make a dummy in order to fool them. Geumsaegi and his team break out in the getaway car and flee the compound whilst Aekku demands they be chased. Following the map Juldarami left him, heading the "Mole Gun" platform, Juldarami watches from his point, and deliberately fires his paratroopers out too late so that Geumsaegi can escape whilst maintaining the facade of loyalty. The weasel bodyguard boards a Mole Pod with the Chief of Staff whilst the mouse enters the control room, gunning down the operators and usurping control to re-aim the pods back to base. However, he is spotted by Mulmangcho and shot dead. As Geumsaegi tries to finish his Mouse Guards job, Mulmangcho confronts him. Low on ammo, Geumsaegi notes Mulmangcho is standing upon some gears and machinery and quickly turns the Mole Gun on again, spinning the gears and disabling Mulmangcho. Geumsaegi quickly boards the pod and fires at oncoming mice and crows. Aekku desperately tries to prevent the pod from firing but fails and helplessly watches it take off, sadly comforting an equally distraught Mulmangcho. As Jogjebi's forces are about to depart for Mt Rock, Jogjebi is made aware of the rocket heading towards them. He quickly orders the rocket be shot down before impact as Geumsaegi, his last bodyguard and the Chief, sit with their parachutes, seemingly unaware of their impending doom. As the Jogjebi's explosive comes closer and closer to Geumsaegi's pod, the episode ends. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Juldarami *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori *Uncle Gom *Bamsaegi Villains *Mulmangcho *Commander Jogjebi *Chief of Staff *Scout Commander Aekku Production notes Songs *My Dear Home Town Transcript Gallery A Battle at Mt. Rock/gallery Trivia